The Dragonborn Brothers
by black0039
Summary: I suck at summarys, so just read the first chapter to get a feel for it. Rated M to be safe. (In Progress) I apologize beforehand, as this is my first story. I will try to update weekly
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Some things will not be as they are in skyrim; this is my own version of it. If I get anything wrong, feel free to correct me.

Disclaimer: I am not associated with the making of skyrim in any way.

"Narciis wake up" I heard as I slowly awoke. "Five more minutes" I replied, closing my eyes again. "Narciis, the dragon is back." he said, but I was so tired that I didn't notice the hint of mock threat in his voice; I sprung out of bed, grabbed my sword from the floor, and ran out into the sun of a new day. It was quiet and peaceful, and half the Kingdom was looking at me like I was on Skeever Tail again. The first time was when I mistook it for Salmon and grilled it and ate it, and I ended up brandishing my sword at any guard that passed by, and I fought a few until they managed to settle me down. I looked at a passing guard and lowered my sword. 

"Lovely day, sir" I said, turning around, walking back in to the house. I dropped my sword by the mantle and glared at my brother, as he was rolling around on the floor laughing. My brother is a member of The Cult of Flame, the weird guys who walk around in white masks, worship weird gods and do weird things. Weird, huh. His name is Javaar, but he doesn't like being called by his real name. He uses the name he got when he joined the cult. I don't even know how to pronounce it. Eggn...no, Ajm...,no...what? Yes! that's it, Agni, apparently, he was named after some god that supposedly exists. Our parents died when we were young. Our mother died when we were eight, from a bandit raid. Our father died before we were born, fighting off The Dragon of the East. He was a Dragonborn, someone who absorbs power from slain dragons, and can use the power in a form of a 'shout'.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face!" he breathed, then continued to laugh. I walked to the back of the house, and grabbed my trousers, a tunic and rough spun leather foot wraps. I fastened my sheathe around my waist, and put my sword into it. I slipped my dagger into a loop in the side of my trousers and pulled my satchel onto the bed. I threw a few apples into it, some potatoes, a few silver bars and a few dragon scales to sell at the market. I also grabbed the old fire staff that I found in the aftermath of the bandit raid. I slung my satchel over my shoulder and walked out the door, my brother still getting dressed. I never bothered to wait for him, because he just saunters off to his little club.

As I walked through the kingdom, people in their yards were pointing and laughing. I just pulled up my sheathe, back up above my waist and quickened my pace."Eat another skeever tail, eh Narciis?" said a guard, shooting at a target, as I passed by. I rounded the corner, and went under the canopy that served as the entrance to the market. I walked to the back, where the weapons were sold, and pulled the daggers out, and set them on the counter. "Imperial Silver" I said. The salesman picked them up and examines them. He dipped them in a bowl of what looked like frostbite venom. Imperial silver is the only metal that's not melted by being soaked in frostbite venom. He pulled it out after a few seconds and washed it off. He repeated the same thing for each dagger, then wrapped them in a cloth and put them on a scale. The scale dropped about halfway and he took them off. He set the cloth with the daggers under the counter. He reached back under the counter and pulled out a pouch. He put it on the scale and it dropped about half the way the daggers did. He seemed content and handed me the pouch. I turned around and opened the pouch and peered in. There were about 30 gold coins in there. I put them in my bag and walked to the food stand.

There was a crowd of people gathering, and when I peered over their shoulders, I saw the salesman and the guy at the counter arguing. Then I saw the guy was Javaar. Knowing him, he'd probably pull a knife on the salesman. I saw his hand glide towards his belt, and in a swift movement, he pulled the knife from his belt, slit the guys throat, and was already running. I exited the market, before anyone recognized me as his brother. I walked out of the market and jogged down an alleyway, trying to avoid everyone. As the alley opened up, I darted across the street; my foot wraps padding soundlessly on the stone road, my sound covered by the sound of the busy street. I saw him hurrying down an almost empty street.

I ran after him and snuck up behind him. I felt him tense and ducked as he slashed behind him with his dagger, then I grabbed one of his arms and used his momentum to push him into the stone wall, then before he could do anything else pinned his other arm to the wall, and I had his first arm behind his back. "What were you thinking?" I forcefully whispered into his ear. He chuckled and let out a sigh. Then his knees buckled and he fell from my grasp. He rolled into me and knocked me over. My head hit the stone road and I blacked out. "Narciis" I heard, as I faded in an out of consciousness.

"Not again Javaar" I groaned, as I turned over. I heard a giggle and opened my eyes. Lydia, a childhood friend, was hovering over me, our noses almost touching. "Hello," I said "how long have you been here?" I asked. "Long enough to see you pin him then pass out" she replied. "So, more skeever tail?" she asked, grinning. My face turned scarlet. "No…" I said nervously "Javaar gave me a surprising wakeup call." She laughed again "Nord, or Bandits?" she asked. "Dragon" I replied, trying to sit up. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Five minutes" she replied. "Have a nice nap?" she continued "Besides the fact that it was unintentional, yes, it was. Thanks for asking"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" Lydia asked, looking down at me. "Not yet," I replied "comfortable here, sitting against the wall." I patted the ground beside me "Take a seat, Lyd" I said with a grin. "But I don't wanna get my new armor all dirty" she pouted. "Like you care" I said, waving her over here once more. "You know me too well Narce" she said, sitting down next to me. "Do you know how long it has been since we just sat and did nothing?" I asked. "We never have" she said, looking over at me confused. "Exactly" I said, laying my head back and closing my eyes. "I just hope there aren't away skeevers in this alley" I said. I could feel her tense for a moment then she asked me "Hope?" I laughed "No Lydia, you think that the guards would allow skeevers into the town?" She relaxed and lay back. After about 20 seconds I felt Lydia tense again, when I opened my eyes I had a sword leveled at my face.

When I looked up, there was a Whiterun Guard looking down at me. "Morning sir" I said Lydia and I exchanged glances then we both slowly stood up "this isn't about this morning is it?" He motioned with his sword to get up. "Drop your weapons" The guard said. He had an unnatural deep coarse voice, like he was gargling gravel. I removed my sword from the sheathe, being careful to only use my thumb and index finger. I did the same with the dagger at my waist, and the staff. "Drop your packs" He said again, his voice giving me chills down my spine with every word. I removed my satchel and set it on the ground. I looked over at Lydia, who had her sword and her backpack on front of her. I noticed her dagger wasn't in the pile. "Step back" he said. Then as we stepped a few feet back, he took a step forward and grabbed our packs, my staff, and Lydia's sword.

He then threw our weapons out into the street and ran off. Lydia then threw something at the man. He buckled and we ran up to him. Lydia had thrown her dagger into the back of his knee. "After all the times getting shot in the knee, you'd think they would add armor over the knee" I said, as Lydia grabbed her bag, pulled out some rope, and tied up him hands. We then removed his helmet; we saw that he was a Khajiit, or a cat person. "Figures" Lydia said, throwing down the helmet. "You're not a Whiterun guard" I stated stupidly. Lydia whistled over a passing carriage and talked to him for a bit. He got a nervous look, and then nodded. When she walked back over she looked at me "Help me get him into the cart."

We grabbed him and hoisted him up into the cart. Lydia then took another piece of rope and tied his ankles. She pounded against the back of the cart and it lurched forward. I walked back and picked up the stuff he threw into the road, and turned to Lydia. "Well, at least it wasn't a skeever." I said, shrugging. A wave of red washed over her face. I grinned and she smacked my shoulder. With the gauntlet she had on, it hurt. "Hey!" I said, rubbing my shoulder. "Some people don't have armor" "Sorry" she said, "but that doesn't excuse you from that." "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "I haven't done a _thing_" I said mockingly.

"We just got mugged and he's still cracking jokes" I heard her mumble. "We didn't get mugged; we got our stuff carried about twenty feet. Then you attacked our carrier" I responded. "Ya done got this _nice_ Gentlemen thrown, in jail Miss Lydia" "Oh shut up, or you _will_ wake up to the dragon." I felt myself pale. Lydia doesn't threat, she promises. Her face went completely red, and then she burst out laughing. "Oh…Lord!" she wheezed between breaths. "The look on your face!" "Oh come on!" I said "Again?" I sighed and slouched back against the wall. "Don't sit down, we got places to go!" she said, waving for me to get up. "but it's a Saturday!" I complained. "Saturdays don't stop your brother from murdering do they?" she said, looking at me in disappointment. "Point taken" I mumbled, getting to my feet. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, New marking period, too many assignments and too little time, I've been grounded and had to pull off a quick chapter, so this is probably gonna suck, but hope you enjoy.**

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked "Walk around calling his name?" She looked at me quizzically. "Maybe," she said looking around again. "He acts like a dog, maybe he'll come" "Untrained dogs don't respond to commands" I said. She looked back at me and said "Since when are you an expert on dogs?" she asked. "Read a few books my dad brought home from adventures." I replied. "One was a guide on wolfs and dogs. " She nodded. "Can I borrow that one day? I've always wanted a dog" "Sure" I replied, looking at the sky. We continued walking, following the wall, looking into every alley and public building we came across. Guards would taunt me as we walked by, some attempting to flirt with Lydia. I attempted a glare at one of the guards, but apparently it didn't work, because he burst out laughing. One guard attempted to put him arm around Lydia and steer her off the path, but he just received an elbow to the face, now it was my turn to laugh, earning glares from a few guards, and a chuckle out of the blacksmith. "So, where does brother like to plan out his murders?" Lydia asked, looking over at me. "I'm supposed to know?" I replied, looking back at her. She looked down at the stone path and shrugged. I could have sworn for a moment, that her face was red. She couldn't possibly like _me_; there was probably just one of the guards she liked. I shrugged it off, thinking it was my imagination. Of course I like Lydia we've been friends since we were little, and my feelings have grown for her, but I doubt she sees me as any more than a friend. "Narciis?" Lydia asked looking at me. "Sorry, what?" I said, looking away, pretending to be interested in a leaf, blowing across the road. She laughed and looked at the ground. "What?" I said, my voice raising an octave, making me sound whiney. She laughed again, stopping to grip her knees, as if she were trying to support herself. "What?!" I half shouted, "What did I do?!" She dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground, laughing as if she were insane, which was really starting to creep me out. "Ummm…Lydia?" I said, nudging her side with my boot."Are you good?" She slowly got to her feet "Yeah, I'm okay"


End file.
